<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised eye [Rafael Barba] by law_nerd105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032487">Bruised eye [Rafael Barba]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105'>law_nerd105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Feels, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael takes a right hook in open court and you find him at the bar and want to take care of his black eye and drunkenness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised eye [Rafael Barba]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the seat at my desk. I wasn't sitting comfortably, but that wasn't a bother at the moment. There was distinctive chatter decorating the background noise of the squad room. It played as nothing more than white noise.</p><p>I was leaned back in my chair, my one hand on my lap. My other hand tapped the back of my pen against the papers on my desk. My eyes focused lamely on the motion.</p><p>"The next time you give me a witness, make sure he's not drunk when he shows up for court!" I've never heard him shout before. Never. He always talks in an evenly distributed voice. Calm and relaxed. But now he was yelling. My heart raced in my chest as I caught sight of him barging into the room.</p><p>My face turned a crimson red when I saw him fully. He was dressed in his regular black three - piece suit and red tie. Nothing special. But there was a difference. By the corner of his left eye, there was a big, blue bruise.</p><p>I shot up, as if instinctively, when I saw that he had been injured. As if he was going to allow me to help him. As if I had a right to help him.</p><p>Lieutenant Benson came staggering out of her office, hesitantly going up to him as he stormed her way.</p><p>"Barba, what happened?" she asked reluctantly.</p><p>"What happened?!" he shouted, causing her to react with a flinch. "You're witness gave me a right hook, in open court! He was flat out drunk and lunged at me from the witness stand!" he exclaimed furiously at her.</p><p>Lieutenant Benson took a step backwards. She had her hands risen in front of her, defensively.</p><p>"That is nothing on me," she remained calm through his fit of rage.</p><p>"Nothing on you?" he scoffed and rolled his eyes. For a brief moment it seemed like he had calmed down, but the look of hate quickly returned. "You told me he was credible!" he shouted again.</p><p>She remained silent this time, most likely thinking it best not to react to him.</p><p>I stared at them intently. My hands resting on my desk from where I stood. My body turned side ways to be able to see them fully.</p><p>Rafael Barba had his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His one hand gripping forcefully onto his briefcase. I examined his state of anger.</p><p>He was sweating slightly, his hair was damp because of it. There were strands of his damp hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Veins were visible by the side of his neck. Pumping hate. Similar looking veins ran over his fisted hands, stopping before his long fingers. His whole body was pulled strain and his eyes were penetrating into Lieutenant Benson's.</p><p>Normally, she would not back herself down. She would never cower. But Rafael seemed to frighten her.</p><p>He puffed out angrily before turning on his heels and storming back out the way he came in. His feet slammed the ground as he took his leaving.</p><p>"Some days, I really miss Alex," I heard Lieutenant Benson mutter beneath her breath as she wailed her head low in defeat. With her tail tucked between her legs, she maneuvered herself back into her office. Sighing as she did so.</p><p>I had kept looking at the direction Rafael had stormed in. As if I could still see him stomping away.</p><p>I looked down at my desk, gathering my things and tidying up the surface of my work area.</p><p>I took my belongings and showed myself out of the precinct.</p><p>***</p><p>I had my hands stuffed into my pockets as I walked purposefully down the street. My goal, the bar.</p><p>Why the bar? Because that's where Rafael would be. It's where he always was. Either during the best of his cases, or the worst.</p><p>And as I had predicted, he sat at the end of the bar counter. He downed the last content of his glass. I felt saddened by the fact that I knew it wasn't his first glass.</p><p>I saw him sigh, running his hand through his slightly greasy hair as he ordered another glass. I saw how red his eyes were, as if he'd been crying. But that couldn't be possible... could it?</p><p>I approached him and sat down beside him, wordlessly. He eyed me from the corner of his eye. Looking back to take his refilled drink.</p><p>"Jesus, Barba," I muttered as I reached my fingers towards his heavy bruise. The tips of my fingers only grazed his battered skin slightly before he could flinch away from my touch.</p><p>My heart burned and ached for him. I didn't want this for him. At all.</p><p>I sighed and lowered my hand. He avoided my gaze. Avoided me.</p><p>He raised his glass to his mouth, but I stopped the motion. Placing my hand flat over the opening of the glass.</p><p>"How many have you had?" I asked gently. He scoffed in response and slammed the glass down onto the counter.</p><p>"Are you counting my drinks now?" he spat with a hard stare on me. I flinched at the tone and volume of his voice. His eyes instantly went soft upon seeing this. "I'm sorry," he apologised quickly, seemingly sincere. Which was odd, seeing to the fact that he had no problem bombarding Lieutenant Benson earlier today. Not even apologising to her.</p><p>I exhaled the breath I had been holding in tension. It was a shaky breath that didn't make my chest feel any less tight.</p><p>Rafael shook his head, looking away again as he finished off his glass.</p><p>"Rafael..." I started, calling him by his name, before trailing off when he looked at me. His eyes staying on me. I've never called him by his name, it was always just, Barba.</p><p>I shut my eyes and sighed, again.</p><p>"Let me take you home," I offered. A sudden smirk played on his lips before a chuckle arose from his chest. The sound caused my cheeks to turn a deep red and the tips of my ears to burn. I'd blame it on the heat of the bar.</p><p>"Yours or mine?" he teased me. I had no answer. He seemed to be enjoying himself, flagging down the bartender for the bill.</p><p>I watched him patiently as I waited for him to finish. And even though I was patient, my heart was thumping shallow in my throat.</p><p>Rafael stood, rising from his seat. He nearly fell and grabbed onto me from where I stood next to him. He laughed darkly as he pulled himself up, watching me. Watching me watch him.</p><p>He chucked a short laugh and headed for the exit, leaving me to trail behind him.</p><p>I wouldn't call him sober, but I wouldn't exactly call him drunk either. And if he was drunk, he did a very good job at keeping it hidden. Because, besides the trip onto me back in the bar, he was walking and standing perfectly fine on his own.</p><p>In the dark of night, he had the ability to hail a cab. With the help of a whistle and an arm held out towards the street, a cab stopped in front of us.</p><p>Rafael opened the door and stepped back, ushering me in first before sitting beside me and shutting the door.</p><p>I scooted to the other end of the cab, sitting stiffly. This caused him to laugh.</p><p>"I don't bite," he cackled. I tried to ignore him, giving my address to the driver instead.</p><p>"So we're going to your place?" he murmured as he leaned closer towards me and traced his middle finger up my thigh.</p><p>"Are you sober enough to remember your own address?" my intent was to sound rude or upset, but the words came out in a cracked, nervous voice.</p><p>Rafael just shook his head and backed away from me, looking out the window in an attempt to avoid me. But I wasn't avoiding him, or looking away from him.</p><p>I had my eyes fixated on him. His bruise was a bit more difficult to see in the dark of the night, but at least it seemed like it wasn't swollen. At least, not yet.</p><p>He sat with his elbow resting on the window frame and that hand holding his head as he stared dully into the night. His other hand on his lap.</p><p>I took in his slightly disheveled look. His hair was still messy. His tie was tugged looser and the top buttons of his dress shirt were undone. I had no clue of where his sports coat had went, but he was left in his long sleeved button-down shirt. The sleeves were both rolled up past his elbows, showing off his muscled forearms. My eyes trailed down to his legs, his black pants. My eyes lingered longer at a place it probably shouldn't have.</p><p>I looked away, cheeks blazing and mind racing.</p><p>***</p><p>I walked Rafael up to my condo, standing in front of the door as I fiddled with the key and lock.</p><p>He was standing dangerously close to me. Standing with his chest almost flush against my back. His breathing was hot, shallow and heavy near my ear. The scent of his musky cologne and the alcohol he had drank, had reached my nose by this point. And the task of unlocking the door seemed to take an eternity.</p><p>When we were finally inside, and the door was re-locked, Rafael made himself comfortable on my couch without a second invitation. Or a first invitation for that matter.</p><p>He had his one arm resting on the armrest and the other resting on the back of the couch. His one leg up on the other and his head thrown back, exposing his neck. His eyes were shut.</p><p>I stood staring at him for a while longer before I got busy.</p><p>I sat down next to him, close to him. Too close. Tucking my leg under my body.</p><p>I held the gel ice pack in my hand. His eyes were still shut and his head still leaned against the back of the couch. My breathing grew shallow.</p><p>I reached up and gently placed the ice pack against his painful looking bruise. His eyes shot open and he flinched back. He tried to scurry away as he protested. I planted my hand flat on his chest, holding him in the corner of the couch.</p><p>"Just..." I trailed off, trying to keep him still. I bit my bottom lip as I held the ice against him. But I parted my lips after I realised the feel of his hard chest.</p><p>My face flamed up when I felt his warm hand reach for mine, sliding my hand down his chest. My breathing went shallow.</p><p>I tried to focus on the ice pack, telling myself that he was just trying to get my hand off of him. But my breath caught in my throat when he slid my hand over his bulge behind his slacks. He pressed my hand against him and let out a loud, long growl.</p><p>I dropped the ice pack.</p><p>"Oh my God," I breathed softly. I tossed the ice pack aside and saw how he had leaned his head back again, his eyes shut again.</p><p>He held my hand firmly in place, starting to move my hand for me when he noted I had no desire to pull away.</p><p>After a while, I continued the motion myself. His hand then moved away, moving to my shoulder, tugging me towards him. I didn't resist, I placed myself over him, the palm of my hand still grinding him when he took a hold off my thighs.</p><p>His hands stayed hard against me as he slid his hands to my ass and urged me to move my hips on him.</p><p>My hands slid around his neck and I pressed myself against him and rubbed my clothed body against his.</p><p>His head was still lulled back with his eyes shut. His fingers were digging into my ass as he moved me, even though I was moving fine on my own.</p><p>I thought the moment right, and my mouth found the skin of his neck. Rafael let out a long, breathy moan at the action. My teeth grazed his earlobe and he gasped. I could have never expected that he would ever make such a sound.</p><p>I sunk my teeth into the skin beneath his ear, pulling the skin between my teeth and sucking before letting go.</p><p>He must've thought the pace of my hips good, because his one hand let go of my ass and krept into the hair at the nape of my neck. He grabbed a fist full and tugged at my loose hair. Coaxing a sharp intake of breath from me.</p><p>In return, my mouth moved a little lower. Stopping right above the rim of his collar. I repeated the same action as before. Sucking a mark with my open mouth and creating a bite mark with my teeth.</p><p>Shortly after, his other hand dwelled under the hem of my shirt. His hand slid up the bare skin of my back, under my shirt, until reaching the hook of my bra.</p><p>He started fondling with the strap, his breathing hitching when I moved my hips side to side for a while before returning to the previous movement.</p><p>My kisses remained on his neck, but I moved up slightly to get to his defined jaw line. His eyes still screwed shut and his head still thrown back.</p><p>He snapped my bra strap against my skin and groaned in frustration when my hips stilled.</p><p>I pulled back, sitting back on his lap to be able to see him. He pulled his head up and slowly opened up his eyes, still being dazed by the situation.</p><p>I moved his hands down when our eyes met.</p><p>"Rafael..." I started, but trailed off yet again. But this time, it was because his mouth found my neck. I had my hands on his shoulders, but I didn't push him back yet.</p><p>I let out little gasps and moans as his tongue ran flat up my neck and his teeth slid over my skin. He sucked hard on my neck and his hands started to roam up my body again.</p><p>I pushed him back then, back against the couch. He stared at me confused. I moaned when he resorted to moving his erection up into me.</p><p>"Wait, Rafael," I ordered sternly, causing him to drop his hips.</p><p>"What?" his voice sounded husky and sexy. "What do you need?" he murmured, eyes half open as his hands started moving again.</p><p>"I need this to not be a one time thing," I wanted it to sound like an order, but it came out as a beg.</p><p>A devious smirk tugged at the corner of his wet lips.</p><p>"You want that?" I nodded, biting into my lip when his hips started moving again. "You want a relationship?" I didn't answer, his hips had me in a daze.</p><p>My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned my head backwards. "I'm not exactly very good at the whole dating thing," he murmured, watching my breasts intently as I moved myself on him. "But I wouldn't mind doing this again either," his voice was softer and lower than normal.</p><p>His one hand reached up to cup my breast through the tight shirt that I was wearing. A shirt that revealed enough cleavage to taunt him.</p><p>"How about we meet Friday, after work?" his thumb pressed down on my breast and stroked over the spot where my nipple was. I bit down harder on my lip.</p><p>"Fuck," I grunted. "Yes," My hands ran into his messed up hair. My fingers threaded through his greasy locks of hair, urging his head towards my breasts. He offered no resistance.</p><p>His other hand moved around to the small of my back, eagerly getting under my shirt again. This time, pulling the hem of the shirt with. He tugged it over my head and tossed it somewhere in the living room.</p><p>His eyes locked on my breasts that were pushed up by my bra. His look was that of a kid in a candy store. Which in hindsight, must've been what he felt like. At least that's the way I felt.</p><p>His eyes stayed on my breasts, as if mesmerised. His hands hastily reached for the bra hook and unclasped it, tossing it to the side as well. His mouth practically watered when he moved his hands to cup my breasts.</p><p>His hands were surprisingly warm. He rolled my nipples between his thumbs, earning a responding gasp then moan from me.</p><p>My eyes still shut, my hips went still. Allowing him to take over.</p><p>With a sudden movement, he had me pinned beneath him. It all happened so fast, that it took me a second to realise the new position we were in.</p><p>He slid my hands next to my head and pinned my wrists there. His head moved down to my breasts. Shivers ran down my chest when his hair brushed against my bare skin.</p><p>He drew my one nipple into his mouth, a moan left my lips. He rolled my nipple between his teeth and bit down on my breasts. I whined and squirmed beneath him. His tongue licked a path up the valley between my breasts, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind.</p><p>His mouth closed over my breast and he sucked forcefully on the sensitive skin. I moved to get my hands back in his hair, to pull his head closer into me, but he still had my wrists pinned to the couch.</p><p>"Rafael," I moaned when his erection brushed over my throbbing core.</p><p>He moved himself up to get his mouth to my neck. His, still clothed, chest rubbed against ny bare breasts and I inhaled sharply.</p><p>"Rafael," I repeated lamely.</p><p>"What?" he muttered into my neck, the sound coming out muffled and vibrating in the hollow of my neck.</p><p>"God, fuck me," I begged. I was never this whiny in bed. I blamed him. He chuckled, the sound also vibrating in my throat.</p><p>It wasn't long before his hands left my wrists and pulled my pants down. When my pants were on the floor, he moved faster. Tugging his own pants and boxers down to his ankles. My panties were next to go.</p><p>He slid his two fingers over my wet slit, exhaling satisfied when he noticed how wet I was. He buried his fingers deep inside of me with one deep plunge. I let out a louder and longer moan than necessary and dug my nails into his shoulder blades. He pulled his fingers out of me just as quickly as he had thrust them into me, leaving my clit on fire and aching for him.</p><p>He moved up and slid his cock over my wetness. I pushed my head back into the couch and arched my back to press my chest against him, to get closer to him.</p><p>He went still. His mouth by my ear.</p><p>"Do you have any condoms?" He breathed into my ear.</p><p>"Fuck," I frantically searched my brain to remember whether or not I had condoms with me. "Just pull out," I pushed my body up against his again.</p><p>He chuckled darkly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. But he didn't ask again. So it was a brief second before he had himself buried deep inside of me.</p><p>Both of us grunted and moaned at the satisfying contact. My hips rolled up against his. He gripped my thighs, leading me to lock my legs around his torso.</p><p>He started moving, and I was certain I had went to heaven. Or the second circle of hell. Either way, I was in pure bliss.</p><p>His hips rubbed against my inner thighs as he pulled in and out of me. His chest was still clothed and rubbing up and down over my breasts while I tried to move with him.</p><p>My nails raked deeply down the length of his back through the material of his dress shirt and he arched his back away from my touch, pressing his chest more into mine as he gave out a surprisingly loud whimper.</p><p>I lamely muttered 'sorry' into his ear and he let out a breathy sigh. But when he felt my nails digging into his shoulder blades again, he let go of my thighs and pinned my hands next to my head quite forcefully.</p><p>I moaned and pushed my hips into his as he picked up his pace. My legs tightened around his torso when I felt my walls clench around him.</p><p>"I'm close," I warned him. He responded by moving deeper and faster. I let out multiple gasps at the speed he held. He wasn't hurting me, but it was awfully close.</p><p>I dug my shoulders into the couch and arched my back as I released around him with a moan and his name rolling past my lips.</p><p>He grunted and bit down on my neck and his movements went erratic as he came near his end.</p><p>I screamed out when he suddenly pulled out of me and I sighed out in pure satisfaction when I felt his warm cum pour onto my lower stomach.</p><p>We were both panting and he collapsed on top of me, letting my wrists go to wrap his arms tightly around me. We laid like that for a while, trying to catch our breaths.</p><p>He rolled himself beneath me, pulling me against his chest.</p><p>"We definitely need to do that again," he panted and placed a long lasting kiss in my hair. I chuckled.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Our heavy breathing calmed to normal after a while of silence.</p><p>"Were you serious about Friday?" I asked into his chest.</p><p>"If I wasn't before, I certainly am now," he chuckled.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" I looked up at him. He shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe... have dinner. I don't know," he looked away from my gaze.</p><p>"How about," he turned to look at me again, "we take a nice shower and figure out the details later?" I offered while drawing shapes on his chest.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>